More To Life
by iamYNZ
Summary: Troy Bolton, the basketball super star, adopted a boy to make his bestfriend happy for him. but when his bestfriend, Gabriella Montez,finds out his secret, she hates him. but what if she misunderstood? full summary inside! SUMMARY SUCKS! TXG etc.
1. Alexander Gabriel Bolton

**Troy Bolton, the basketball super star, just adopted a boy to make his best friend happy for him. But when his best friend, Gabriella Montez, finds out that he was just using the boy to get to her, she leaves him, she forgets that they were even best friends. But what if she misunderstood? What if Troy starts to love the young boy?**

"**There are more things in life to care about, than just to be famous."**

**- Gabriella**

_**Chapter 1: Alexander Gabriel Bolton**_

Troy Bolton was a basketball super star since he was in high school. He lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico when he was in high school and then moved to L.A. after his big break when scouts attended his last game when he was in college. The scouts had offered him to be a new team player for the Los Angeles Lakers, he gladly accepted it. After 5 years of playing basketball for the Lakes, he was like the new Michael Jordan on his state. He was the best basketball player… but then he felt alone after getting tired of fame and paparazzi, having a big house on his own made him feel lonelier.

Troy had woke up early in the morning and jogged about a mile, it was his routine everyday. When he got back he saw his best friend, Gabriella Montez, inside eating.

"Do you ever cook? It's all fruits around here." Gabriella sat on the high stool chair that was just around Troy's kitchen island.

"Good morning to you too, Brie" Troy took off his shirt, exposing his perfect muscular abs.

Gabriella giggled. Gabriella was Troy's best friend since high school. She was very kind, smart, and understandable… but Troy mostly describes her as his most beautiful girl ever, she just giggled at Troy's actions. Gabriella went to Stanford University after high school while Troy went to U of A (University of Albuquerque) to pursue his dreams or we can say his dad's dreams of him becoming a basketball player. Gabriella then worked on writing stories as her job at L.A. then just as Troy was moved there to play basketball, so the two best friends meet again. They had been both single ever since.

"You finished your book?" Troy walked near to her, grabbing his bottle of water on the island. Gabriella was working on a new book, but she can't think of a title… even a plot.

"I haven't even started yet, and you're asking me whether I have finished the book." Gabriella stared at Troy, in his deep blue eyes. She always loved them, how they make her melt. But she always tried to hide it.

"Well, Miss Montez. I can see that."

"Then why are you asking me if you already know, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella put on an annoyed face.

"Just to see you look like that." Troy walked off to his room.

"Whatever, Troy!" Gabriella shouted after him.

After taking a shower, Troy found Gabriella at his computer typing her story and secretly checking her mail, she was not concentrating on her story.

"You know, you're supposed to be concentrating." Troy said coming behind Gabriella.

Gabriella quickly opened Microsoft Word and turned her head to see a wet head Troy without his shirt on. "Hey, nice abs…"

Troy giggled. "Nice try, but you're not concentrating." He grinned.

"Umm… let me ask you something, what if I'm not here to keep you company… what would you do?" Gabriella was bringing up different conversation topics to take away Troy's thought about her not concentrating… and it actually worked.

"Nothing. Maybe I'm just gonna watch T.V. and die." Troy giggled then he shook his wet hair at Gabriella and droplets of water dropped on his face and on Gabriella's.

Gabriella giggled. "But seriously, Troy. You need someone here to at least keep you company… I'm not always around." Gabriella was now serious.

"Yeah, and like Superman was always." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Please? Try to do something when I'm gone. Don't just lock yourself in this house." Gabriella begged. She pouted at Troy which he could not resist.

"I'll try…" Gabriella was about to shout 'YES!' when she was interrupted by Troy. "… but I'm not saying I will, I just said I'll try. Okay?" Troy faced Gabriella giving her a 'agree with me' look.

"Okay, fine." Gabriella groaned and stood. "I'm going. I'll be late for work, I've just came up with something." Gabriella hugged him and kissed his cheek then she headed for the door.

Before she could get out, Troy shouted. "Can I have another kiss? This time I want somewhere else."

"Goodbye, Troy!" Gabriella shouted back as she went out.

Troy giggled. Troy was thinking about what Gabriella said earlier, about having other company. He had some friends, but they were busy with life itself. He closed his eyes and just thought of something._ It might work. Troy thought_

--

Troy woke up early but he didn't jog. He quickly went in the bathroom and took a shower and dressed up. He quickly ate and took off on his black Porsche Carrera GT **(picture on my profile)**. He arrived in front of Los Angeles Orphanage Home Society Inc. at 5455 Wilshire Blvd, Los Angeles, CA, 90036 **(I really looked for an orphanage home at google, the pictures are in my profile)**. Troy walked in wearing a tux by Louis Vuitton. He came up to the secretary and said his name, not taking his Ray-ban shades off.

"Umm… name?" the secretary had a questioned look on her face and smiled nervously.

Troy leaned closer. "Troy Bolton…" The secretary was about to squeal when Troy covered her mouth. "Shh… keep it low."

The secretary nodded. "umm… umm… just proceed inside, Sir." She pointed at the door.

"Thank you…" Troy took a quick glance on her name tag. "Nicole." Troy walked off and headed inside the door.

When he opened the door he saw tons of kids. An infant to an age of 9-11.

"Umm… Can I help—" The woman was shocked when Troy took off his shades.

"Troy!!" the woman quickly gave Troy a bear hug. "It's been so long. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Kels." Troy sat on the soft chair next to him. Kelsi was one of Troy's friends back at high school, and she was the girlfriend of one of Troy's teammate at Lakers and when he was in high school, Jason Cross.

"Are you here to see Jason? Or maybe just came to visit? Because Jason's not here… his out with Chad." Kelsi sat on a chair in front of Troy dividing them with a desk in between.

"No…" Kelsi was confused. _Then, why would he come here if he doesn't want to see Jason? Kelsi thought._ "I want to adopt a child."

Kelsi was surprised hearing Troy saying he wants to adopt a child. _Am I really talking to Troy Bolton? Kelsi thought again, her head filled with questions._ Kelsi was speechless.

Troy waved one hand in front of her face. "Kelsi? Are you okay?"

Kelsi then broke out. "Are you serious?" Kelsi turned to look at Troy if he was pulling a joke on her.

Troy put on an annoyed face. "She told me that I whenever she's not at my house, I just watch T.V. and do nothing. And she said that she's not always around to keep me company, so basically she said that I need company whenever she's gone."

"Okay… I think she just wants you not to die of boredom." Kelsi joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Kels."

"Here we are. The children's center. Com'on" Kelsi motioned him to go in.

Troy walked in and scanned all the children playing inside. "May I have your attention?" Everyone looked at Kelsi. "Hi, this is Mr. Troy Bolton. And he wants to adopt one of you. So, I say please be at your best behavior or else the naughty one won't get a prize." Kelsi announced as Troy walked to some children that were playing along. "I'll be at the office, Troy" Kelsi called out then she walked out.

Troy had met some children but he only chose one. Troy walked out with the one he chose and entered Kelsi's office.

"So, I see. You chose him." Kelsi smiled at the young boy.

"Yeah… can I take him home now?"

"You just have to sign here and here." Kelsi pointed out and Troy signed them.

"Thanks, Kels." Troy stood up and grabbed the tiny fist of the young boy beside him.

"Anytime, Troy. Say hi to Gabi for me please."

"Sure. Bye." Troy walked out and the young boy waved goodbye to Kelsi.

When Troy got home, he found Gabriella in front of the computer typing her story. He came behind her and used the young boy's tiny hands to cover her eyes. The young boy just giggled.

"Guess who?" Troy whispered in her ears.

"Troy? These aren't your hands their too tiny." Troy turned the chair around. Gabriella found a young boy staring at her.

He had sandy hair, a tan skin, chocolate eyes, and he was about 6 years old. He grabbed onto Troy's hand, scared that Gabriella might hurt him. Troy giggled.

"Hi…" Gabriella kneeled down as same height as him and hugged him, making him feel that she wasn't gonna hurt him. Then they pulled away and Gabriella stood to face Troy. "Who's this Troy?"

"Gabi, this is Alexander Gabriel Bolton, Gabe is his nickname and his 6 years old." Troy carried Gabe in his arms. "… and I'm his new daddy." Troy grinned.

--

**What do you think guys? Please review. Thanks!!**


	2. Daddy Troy

_**Chapter 2: Daddy Troy**_

"_Gabi, this is Alexander Gabriel Bolton, Gabe is his nickname and his 6 years old." Troy carried Gabe in his arms. "… and I'm his new daddy." Troy grinned._

"Daddy?" Gabriella was shocked about what Troy said. "you married or illegal?" Troy shook his head when Gabriella backed away a little.

"Brie, I adopted him… and you gonna help me with him." Troy and Gabriella sat on the bed while Gabe was sitting on Troy's lap.

"Huh? What has this gotta do with me?" Gabriella was more questioned.

"You…" Troy emphasized the word 'YOU' and pointed at her. "… told me that I need company, well… what better way to have a child as a company to make a day wonderful and full of happiness." Troy grinned at Gabriella as in every word he leaned closer and closer to her.

"you actually serious? I mean… you're Troy…"

"I'm really serious, Brie." Troy put on an annoyed face and Gabriella held back a laugh that will surely annoy Troy for good, or let's say for bad.

Gabriella straightened up. "well then, if you're really serious… shall we get started?"

"sure… but first, lunch." Troy stood up and put down Gabe and held his hand. "let's go."

The trio went to McDonald's and ate their lunch then went to the mall.

"first things first, we need to go shopping for Gabe clothes and other stuff he needs, especially toys."

"okay…"

Troy used his credit card on paying all the stuff that Gabriella bought for Gabe. They had a bodyguard to carry all the things they bought.

After they shopped, people were staring at them. They had bodyguards at the back of them pushing 12 full carts.

"okay. We're done shopping. What's next?" Troy carried and exhausted Gabe. Gabe rested his head on his dad's shoulder, and started to fall asleep.

"next step is you need to get rid of your Porsche and buy a family car, that is child-friendly."

"What?!" Troy whispered near Gabriella, trying not to wake Gabe.

"you said you wan to be daddy figure."

"not really that…"

"but you need it, so Gabe will feel comfortable. Because there is no way your gonna make Gabe mess up your car…" Gabriella stated. "I know you to well."

"okay, you're right. But can I keep my car and just buy a new one?" Troy begged.

"it's up to you… it's not my car." Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the cheek. Gabriella looked down as she went red.

"So, what car do you think is nice?" Gabriella asked as Troy found an open magazine on a shelf. He looked at it and it read 'Cars & Lifestyle Magazine' and at the right side it said 'need a perfect car for your family?' . Troy quickly opened the magazine and found the car he was looking for.

Gabriella walked up to Troy as he closed the magazine. "found anything?" Troy nodded.

After they went shopping they headed to a Toyota store **(or we could call it a branch, I think)**. They looked for the car that Troy was saying. After 10 minutes, the store finally got a stock of the car. It was a Toyota Yaris Verso **(picture in my profile)**. After buying it, it was going to be sent to Troy's house tomorrow morning.

The day was exhausting. They got home and ate dinner, then Gabriella put Gabe to sleep in Troy's room.

Troy walked up to Gabriella. "so, what's next?" Gabriella scanned around the house, and spotted the guest room door.

"next is… you turn the guest room into Gabe's room." Gabriella smiled cheekily.

"What?! But the furni—" Troy was cut by Gabriella's 'yahuh' look.

"you were saying…" Gabriella said with an annoying tone.

"we'll get on that tomorrow." Troy smiled fakely.

When Gabriella had gone, Troy collapsed on the couch and put both of his hands on his face. "Being a dad is really hard." Troy groaned.

--

The next day, Troy woke up late and found he was sleeping on his own. He quickly got up and got out and started shouting. "Gabe?! Where are you?!"

"Good morning. His in the garden, Sir." Alfred, Troy's butler, said as Troy quickly ran to the garden and found Gabe talking to Philip, their Latin gardener.

"Gabe…" Troy said softly as Gabe turned around and Troy carried him. "don't you ever scare me like that." Gabe nodded. "thanks for looking out for him, Philip."

"no problem, Señor." Philip went back to work as Troy and Gabe went back in.

After they ate they sat on the couch and started to get to know each other when Gabriella came in.

"you ready, Troy?" Troy nodded and went over to Gabriella.

"let's go make my house a child-friendly, child-safety environment. That includes outside, right?"

"might as well."

Troy looked at Gabe. "And you Mr. are gonna stay at my room and not to go out until I say so… okay?"

"okay." Gabe grinned.

"and… stay out of trouble." Gabe nodded and ran to Troy's room.

"let's get started."

They first started out side, 2 men carried some toys to Troy's back yard. They put cars all sorts **(picture of the cars in my profile) **and the most special one was the basketball court **(it's pretty cool, when you shoot and score, the score will appear at the ring just like a court. But it's just a ring and a stand. Picture in profile)**. Troy had built arrange people to build a fence at the backyard and always put safety floats right beside the pool just incase someone gets drowned.

After making the backyard a playground, they went in and made the house child-safety environment. The sockets with covers, safety lock, windows with bars that Troy can only activate open, cord clamps, corner cushions, and every single safety equipment is at Troy's house.

Troy and Gabriella headed upstairs at the guest room with 4 carriers, and 2 professional house painters. They designed Gabe's room into a basketball and race car room, both of Gabe's favorites **(picture of the room in my profile)**.

After they've finished, they went down stairs and ate dinner with Gabe. After dinner, Troy put Gabe to sleep in his bedroom, he was afraid that he might inhale the smell of the paint but Troy promised Gabe that he could sleep at his new room tomorrow.

"Hey…" Gabriella sat beside Troy.

"hey… have you seen the car?"

"Nope not yet." Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled, he gladly returned it.

"well, come by early tomorrow and I'll show you how great it is." Troy said as excitement went through him.

"okay. Speaking of great you did great tonight. The house looks perfect. A job well done, Daddy." Gabriella rested on Troy's chest. Hearing how fast his heart beat made her giggled.

"umm… why call me Daddy?" Troy was confused. At first Gabriella didn't take it seriously that he's become a Dad and now she takes it.

"because you've done it, Troy. You did everything a Daddy should do. Good night, Daddy Troy." Gabriella snuggled into Troy. He suddenly tensed up but when Gabe went to find him he calmed down, knowing that they were not alone. Troy was scared that something might happen to them and Gabriella will hate him.

Gabe walked to Troy rubbing his eyes and holding a stuffed toy car. "Daddy?"

"Yes Gabe?" Troy looked at him.

"I had a nightmare and I can't sleep."

"Com'on… sleep with Daddy and your Aunt Gabi." Troy opened his right arm for Gabe to snuggle into him.

Gabe snuggle his head onto Troy. Troy felt like he was a family man, he felt like he was engage to the beautiful woman beside him, and has a son with her just at his right side. He let out a happy sigh and Gabe had felt it and looked up at Troy.

"Good night, Daddy Troy."

"Good night, Gabe." Troy kissed his forehead and Gabe snuggle back to sleep, drawing a smile on his face. "Good night, son." Troy lastly said before fading to sleep.


End file.
